Semillas
by Gaty
Summary: Una preciosa reunión se celebra por el amor y el cariño florecido a pesar de la guerra. Narrado por Ginny.


Los personajes y la ambientación no me pertenecen, gracias por leer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semillas**

La madera de la cómoda estaba más limpia que nunca, el suelo había sido barrido minuciosamente y ni una sola mota de polvo logró huir. Los colores anaranjados y rojos de la madera le traían tanta calidez y recuerdos de su infancia, en tanto, las sábanas y cojines en distintos tonos de verde le daban tanta vida a la pequeña habitación. La alfombra marrón moteada de figuras simulando hojas secas y flores con vibrantes hojas verdes era tan suave que sus pantuflas se hundían suavemente como en el pasto. Tenía un aroma neutro, sin perfumes ni malos olores, mucho menos desinfectante. Acarició su abultado vientre con amor, habían luchado tanto, una guerra pasó encima como un suspiro arrebatando tantas vidas y ahora, ellos ahí, estaban construyendo una familia juntos.

El camisón blanco perlado que le regaló su suegra era mucho más cómodo de lo que había imaginado, se volvió su favorito desde la primera puesta, sobre este un grueso abrigo tejido por su madre la protegía de las bajas temperaturas otoñales. Acarició el borde de la cuna, ovalada, la madera se enroscaba graciosamente hasta formar los soportes al suelo, lucía como un perfecto nido lo bastante amplio para el fruto de su amor. Del techo mágicamente colgaban algunas estrellas y libélulas, junto a una preciosa snitch, la primera que había atrapado siendo su esposa.

Suspiró encantada, la ventana estaba levemente abierta, las cortinas cremas permitían que el lugar esté lo bastante iluminado. Adoraba los sillones acolchados y la mecedora, el cambiador y el armario, todos de formas diferentes y de distintos tonos de madera. Habían sido regalos de su familia, de sus amigos. Construyeron su hogar de las cenizas, y ahora se erguía vivaz y tan armonioso como podrían ser ellos juntos. Un Malfoy y una Weasley.

—Ginevra Molly Weasley, si no bajas ahora mismo el salvador del mundo mágico y tu esposo empezarán una tercera guerra en Gran Bretaña —profirió al entrar, con sus abundantes rizos castaños.

Ella se rió y colocó sus manos en la cadera, alzando el mentón. —¿Salvador del mundo mágico? ¿Volvió a salvar tu estropeado desayuno?

Hermione negó riendo, aunque ambas sabían que era verdad. Se acercaron y abrazaron con mucho cariño. El vientre de Hermione estaba mucho más abultado que el de Ginny, ya pronto nacería el próximo heredero Potter en veintisiete años. En tanto, dos herederos Malfoy venían en camino. Según los sanadores, la posición les impedía saber el sexo, ¡Ay del padre si fueran dos niñas!

Bajaron con mucho cuidado la escalera a la sala, habían traído varias sillas y hasta dos bancas de la vieja y acogedora madriguera para que todos pudieran sentarse. Luna jugaba con el pequeño bebé de grandes cachetes rosados, tenía el cabello de Neville sin duda, pero los ojos tan abierto de sorpresa como su madre. George y Fred se reían uno del otro de quién sería el tío solterón primero, pues ningún hijo por parte de ellos estaba en camino. Bill tenía a la preciosa Victorie sobre sus hombros, mientras Teddy alzaba los brazos para alcanzarla. Charlie conversaba con Percy sin hacer mucho barullo, cada uno se había aislado bastante de la familia desde antes de la guerra, pero siempre se podía contar con ellos en cada celebración familiar; Tonks conversaba con ambos sin reservas viendo a su pequeño de cerca. Xenophilus conversaba con Arthur exaltados y emocionados por sus avances en la prensa, saltando de repente a los niños y luego a las manías del uno y del otro, en tanto Sirius y Remus le seguían el hilo con sus ocurrencias de merodeadores. Su madre conversaba dulcemente con Emma y Dan, los padres de Hermione. Algo apartados de todos, Fleur parecía hacer un esfuerzo en conversar con Narcissa y no aislarla en la alegre fiesta que se realizaba, Snape mantenía una sonrisa calma y poco notoria tan clásica de él ahora. Y luego, ahí estaba él.

Draco, su dulce Draco, se reía con Harry y Ron como si aquellos años de tretas y peleas en la escuela hubiesen sido hace mucho tiempo, y realmente así era. Su familia había estado tan reticente al principio, lo saludaban con una gélida formalidad y Ronald al principio no lo había aceptado, sus padres habían puesto el grito al cielo luego de enterarse, ¡incluso su papá! La pequeña princesa Weasley, la primera mujer en generaciones, ¡Una Malfoy! Fred embromó tantas veces a su novio que a Draco ya no le quedaba secciones de piel para cambiar de color, crecerle plumas, cuernos, espinas, la lengua tan larga hasta el piso y con todos los sonidos de animales que pudieron lograr; George había ido por el premio grande cuando tanto su suegra como Draco habían cambiado su lacio cabello rubio platinado a un esponjado pelirrojo Weasley, ¡A su suegra! Se había querido morir. Y ahora, aquí estaban todos, juntos.

Al verlas bajar Draco se acercó, tomó delicadamente su mano y besó sus nudillos ceremoniosamente como aún solía hacerlo. Le sonrió divertido y la abrazó, trazando círculos en su vientre. Harry no se quedó atrás, Hermione y él se acercaron como imanes para apretujarse con amor y cariño, se separaron sin soltarse, Harry con ambas manos en el vientre de ella. El mundo mágico podía destruirse ahora mismo si querían, ellos ahora, por fin, eran una familia. Una gran y amorosa familia.

—¿Bailamos, Weasleta? —se burló, con una sonrisa amorosa, delineando el perfil de su rostro.

—Solo una pieza, Hurón. —le contestó en el mismo tono, acariciando el dorso de la mano con que él le acariciaba.

Al son de una descoordinada melodía del tocadiscos de su padre, danzaron graciosamente en el medio de la sala. Luna pronto los siguió, con su pequeño en brazos y tirando de Neville. Harry y Hermione se balanceaban apoyados uno en el otro, en su propio mundo. Aún faltaba mucho para anochecer, los niños correteaban alegremente cerca de la puerta, los rayos del sol y la humedad acariciaban dulcemente su piel bronceada.

Ron, apoyado en el sofá más grande, veía ya con leves arrugas en los ojos cómo había crecido su familia. La lucha, las penas, el hambre, las muertes. Nada sería olvidado, hoy y siempre vivirían en paz y lucharía para que ningún otro Mago Oscuro se atreviera a acercarse. Para siempre nuestro hoy, vería las semillas de amor crecer con brío y alegría.


End file.
